A Broken Heart Attack
by HappyPurpleBunnies
Summary: GSR... kind of. Warning Character Death. The title pretty much describes the story.


**A/N: Okay, since I could never finish any of the stories I started, I decided to start writing One Shots for a while. Sorry about deleting my old stories, but I lost interest, and really, they weren't that good.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's sad really.**

Silence. That was all that could be heard at the old, rundown, abandoned building. Peter Brown, 15-year-old druggy and delinquent was found, beaten and stabbed on the second floor. Sara Sidle couldn't help but feel anger as she stared down at the angry bruise around his neck. This kid must have gone through hell before he was killed. The old scars, the medical history, the drunken father, all of it bringing back memories for Sara that she wished she would forget. This was a tough case, but she refused to let it get to her. She would solve this case. She would bring the boy closure.

She worked the scene quietly. This was her forth solo in the past week. She knew Grissom had been avoiding her, and it bothered her to no end as to what she did this time to tick him off. Did she overlook a piece of evidence on a case? Or did she forget to refill the coffee maker after finishing off the pot? Maybe he just enjoyed torturing her. She tried not to dwell on the fact that it could have something to do with the fact that she had accepted to go out on a date with Officer Michael. It's not that she wanted to go out with him. Really she didn't. He didn't really give her a choice. He was practically demanding her to go to dinner with him. She did admire his spirits though. If only she had the courage to say that to Grissom. No matter what she did, it always seemed to push him away. Try to get close to him, nope, he'll run away screaming. Try to move on, nope, he'll act like a jerk around you and give you a ton of workload. She just couldn't win.

Heading back to the lab, Sara was distracted by the sounds of police and ambulance sirens. She watched in horror as they stopped at the crime lab. A million questions running though her brain. _What happened? Is someone hurt? Who is it? _

Jumping out of her Tahoe, she ran over to Catherine. The older woman had a very concerned and agitated look on her face, worrying Sara further.

"Cath, what happened?" She asked, placing her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"It's Gil." She whispered out, almost too softly for Sara to hear. "He had a heart attack. I was walking into his office, you know, to hand him the case report, and I found him, just laying there. I called 911, but it's pretty bad." Sara felt her blood run cold. She glanced over to the doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, seeing paramedics carry Grissom out on a gurney.

"Uh, Cath." Sara mumbled out. "I'm gonna head down to the hospital, could you take my case?" She whispered out, having a hard time saying hospital.

"Sure Sar, no problem. Just phone and let me know how he is." The blond replied, knowing full well how deep the younger woman's feelings ran for their supervisor.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sara arrived at the hospital exactly 17 and a half minutes later. She numbly walked through the doors, not really aware of anything that was happening. She walked over to the nurse at the front desk calmly. For anyone who didn't know her, they would think that everything was going perfectly fine in her life. She kept her mask up, not wanting to show weakness.

"Excuse me?" She said politely to the petite blond behind the desk. "Could you tell me where Gil Grissom is? He came in here early from a heart attack."

"Of course miss, may I ask who you are?"

"Sara Sidle, He's my... friend." Sara replied, not sure whether to say boss or friend, deciding to go with the latter.

"Dr. Grissom is in room 208. I could take you there if you'd like, Miss Sidle." She said helpfully.

"Thank you."

* * *

Upon entering Grissom's room, Sara was stunned into silence. He looked so weak, so broken. Sara walked over to where his motionless form lay on the bed. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his head, almost laughing at the fact that the only chance she got to kiss him, he was unaware of it. Pulling back, she stared at him for a few moments. She looked up as the heart moniter started beating dangerously fast. Watching in fear as doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Bringing out the crash cart and shocking him when his heart stopped.

This continued on for 20 minutes. The doctors working frantically, trying to save his life, as Sara watched, emotionlessly in the background. Finally, the doctors gave up, calling time of death. Sara just stared on, stuck in the moment of agony. She lost track of how long she stood there, but eventually she made it to her car.

Driving home. She drove on autopiolet the whole way. As if she wasn't even there. She walked into her apartment. Shut the door behind her.

Only then, did she let the tears fall.

End.


End file.
